


The Tuberose is Better than the Blue One

by Kraeon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraeon/pseuds/Kraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, where peace once again reigned on the two planets, what happens next?</p><p> </p><p>Warning: Contains spoiler, as setting is after the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Clack, clack,clack._

Everything is as peaceful as can be.

With the recent war, people are mostly struggling rebuilding their homes and taking back their lives. The Vers government is helping in Earth’s restoration, even though reluctance from both sides can still be felt. I know that Seylum-san will overcome any obstacles though.

Inaho’s eyes seem to look far into the distance, or it could also seem like a reminiscing one, back to his past. He quickly gained his senses though as soon as the door of his destination came in sight.

 _Pii, pii, pii._ The red light turned to green and the door opened with a fwish. It closed behind him once he’s inside the small room.

“Slaine.”

Or prison.

There was shifting on the bed in front of Inaho. A pair of empty eyes on hollowed sockets closed in on him. He settled down the food tray that had been weighing on his hands atop the only table in the prison cell, beside the bed.

“The warden told me you still don’t eat enough.”

They stared at each other for a while but Inaho broke it when he sat on Slaine’s bed. He picked up a bowl of soup from the tray and faced the thinning man.

“Sit.”

Slaine still with his empty eyes turned away and faced the wall instead.

_Sigh._

“Seylum-san won’t be happy if she sees your condition now.”

Silence instilled in the 10x8 feet prison. No sound enters from above and Inaho thinks that the area might soon be an asylum instead as the quietness can devour one’s mind.

“She’ll be seeing you three months from now.”

Inaho continued to stare at Slaine’s back and with no response, deviated his sight to the soup in hand.

_It’s slowly getting cold._

There was no movement on the bed as he put down the soup back to its previous place. With nothing else to do, he took in the sight of the man lying in front of him. His shirt is loose on his body compared to the last time he visited. His elbows look more angular now that his arms are so thin and pale. He remembered the deepened hollow on Slaine’s eyes from a while ago and his cheeks seem to have lost their plumpness too. Inaho’s eyes wandered to his nape which he can hardly see now as blonde hair creeps to the back of the prisoner’s shirt. He absentmindedly reached out for the blonde hair that is another reminder of how long Slaine had been under the UFE’s hold--on how long he had shouldered every blame and angst from both sides of his previous “homes”. He continued stroking the soft strands of Slaine’s hair when his hand was swatted away. Or an attempt at that because his hand hardly moved when the back of Slaine’s hand met his.

“Eat.”

Slaine only retracted his hand to its previous position beside his face. Inaho heaved another sigh and looked at the white walls which faced him as he turned away from Slaine. He took in the almost empty room with nothing but a bed, a table, a wash stand with a faucet and a portalet. There’s just a small partition from the door and the portalet to cover a man’s lower part but still provides very little privacy. It’s the common prison cell for Earth’s criminals, even though the man kept inside carries two worlds’ heaviest crime. Slaine barely escaped a death sentence as one of the few wishes of the Empress in making peace was to spare his life. It is the man who sowed the seeds of a beautiful and peaceful Earth to the Empress’ mind and that she wouldn’t have had done what she did if it wasn’t for him. Just that, in the process he was misled and became twisted, and the Empress’ wished instead that he will continue to live on Earth as any other criminal in toll of his actions.

Inaho seconded the notion. Being promoted to a high position official in the military and the leader in a newly formed group that will maintain peace between Mars and Earth, he definitely holds enough power to voice out his opinions and support the prin-Empress now. It’s the third time he’s sighed today as he stood away from the bed and headed for the door.

“I’ll be back again.”

He did not take a look back and proceeded to walk out of the strict prison, knowing that Slaine might stay in his position for the whole day, with nothing to do but waste away carrying the burdens he had been facing alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and other stuff are rightfully Aldnoah.Zero's. Only where the plot goes is mine? i dunno really, first time writing here, i dunno how many years ago since i last wrote a story. and i dunno how to use tags&warnings. TT^TT
> 
> If ever this is the same as any other story, then sorry; but I’ve never read any Aldnoah.Zero fanfics and prior to writing this I was only a fan of Lt. MaritoxSensei haha they’re just so hnngggg gyaaaaaaaaaaa now,now, i might just lose my recently gained love for InahoxSlaine which is from the last few minutes of the last episode. Like really, their moment just moved me *_*
> 
> It’s my first time to write a story which i wanna complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy hardly moved in his cell, and a few times had been sent to the clinic with an IV drip to keep him alive. These actions, or more likely no action at all from Slaine currently worries Inaho.

The guy hardly moved in his cell, and a few times had been sent to the clinic with an IV drip to keep him alive. These actions, or more likely no action at all from Slaine currently worries Inaho. Not that it shows on his face. Nonetheless there is this slight crease on his brow the whole day, which one can hardly see unless he/she stares at him hard and has known his natural face for his whole life.

“Inaho, you can always tell your sister anything that’s bothering you, right?” She seems to show an ear to her brother as she swept some hair behind her ears. Her form has slacked in concern as she currently stand in front of her superior who’s reading her reports regarding the peaceful transactions occurring between Earth and Mars. “You’re my superior but don’t forget your position as my little brother as well, okay?”

Being the ones who closely fought and interacted with the Martians, most people from Deucalion became part of the newly found organization to maintain peace and process negotiations between the two worlds. It serves as a neutral force between the two that will take down anything that disturbs their current peaceful status, and studies any proposal with an equal eye that will assure no party takes advantage of the other which will lead to any conflict. It had been established two years ago, a few weeks after the Empress inaugurated the first Aldnoah-powered construction on Earth. The Deucalion is also one of the most powerful ship now, with its various power ups and innovations as the main means and symbol of maintaining peace, flying back and forth Earth and Mars. There were some of their staff who opted to go back to their families, or build their own instead in the world of their choice. Though Inaho can still sometimes see the familiar faces in his office.

“I’m fine.” Inaho flatly replied to his sister.

Kaizuka Yuki just scrunched her brows at the already normal reply from her brother. 

“If you say so, then i guess that’s it.” she looked at her brother in understanding and knows she won’t get anymore from the man.

“This looks okay. I want to personally check your gathered information on the background of those who will receive the power of Aldnoah though, and any discrepancy or malicious movement should be taken with keen eyes and ears. Just give it to me by the end of the week.” Yuki raised her hand in salutations after hearing her superior’s order and receiving the report he verified.

“Yes, sir.” she went on her way to the door and looked back to her brother who is now holding a different set of paper. _He really doesn’t change_ , she inwardly thought with a small smile before exiting the office.

\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---

 

Slaine’s mind thinks of nothing. His two years in prison, dwelling in his prior decisions and actions, had already dissipated from his mind and instead has taken on the silence, thinking of nothing but simply waiting, waiting for his wish to come. The wish that he had ever since he planned to surrender in battle, that only came on stronger when he was put in jail instead.

Death.

He hardly remembers why he wants to die, and lost the will to even do it on his own, after several failed attempts in his earlier weeks in his cell. Now he is chained and is being transported to somewhere, hoping he’ll die wherever they are currently heading. All through out his journey, all he did is look at his shackles which seem too loose that he can pull out his hands off from it now. Not that he has any energy to do so, or even effort to waste in doing so. There are two rigid guards beside him whose body is covered with shadows of wrinkles which appears and disappears, caught in his peripheral vision. He then slightly raised his head to see what makes those shadows and saw endless greens from the window.

_Oh...they are..._

_Trees._

His eyes took in the green color from the trees outside and his face contorted with emotion for the first time in few months. He then quickly looked back to his shackles trying to erase a whirlwind that has formed in his heart. _I’m...outside...on Earth_.

The vehicle then came to a stop as Slaine still tries to contain whatever it is that seems to be rising in his eyes. He was pulled down from the car and from there he saw a grandiose mansion hidden by the forest around. There was a maid in waiting, with a girl in green dress. She looks familiar, but Slaine can’t process who with his receded brain. 

The girl seems to know him as she covered her mouth with both hands and tears slowly shed from her eyes. She slowly walked towards Slaine and grabbed his hands.

“Slaine-san,” new tears came down to her cheeks and dropped on her long, thick brown hair. She produced a tiny smile and a spark of recognition appeared in Slaine’s mind.

“Eddel...rittuo”

The tiny smile reached her eyes. “Yes, it’s me, Slaine-san. I’m glad-” she took in Slaine’s face and body with her face in a flash of worry and then relief, “-that you are still fine and alive. I’m really happy to see you right now. Let’s go inside.”

She then faced the guards and nodded.

Slaine’s mind is slowly beginning to work right now. It’s quite a shock on why Eddelritttuo is here, and that he’s being led to an unknown mansion. He’s supposed to be in his prison cell, fading away slowly. 

The place is really big and spacious, but not as extravagant inside. There are the Victorian seats in the living room, a long table in the dining room, and a wide flight of stairs, with the walls and furniture mostly in white. Everything is simple, but elegant. There are also fresh flowers on the table, mainly of red roses and white flower bulbs that exude a sweet scent over the place. His eyes wander from details inside the house, stumbling every now and then with his rusted feet. Good thing the guard had been supporting his body since they got off the car, probably estimating that he’s weak as thin as his limbs. Or else he would have landed on the floor face first, never bothering to stand up from his misery, kissing the floor so he might just be swallowed up by it.

Slaine never knew he’d ever sweat from climbing the stairs and caught his breath as they stopped in front of a room.

“You may go now.” Eddelrittuo instructed the guards. They nodded at this and removed Slaine’s shackles before leaving Slaine standing on his own feet in front of a big white door with Eddelrittuo and a maid. “Please prepare the food and bring it to us in the room,” the maid bowed to them and left.

Eddelrittuo smiled at him before holding the door open and motions him inside. The room is spacious, with a bed to the far left facing them. There’s another door that seems to lead to a balcony, and on his right is a television hanging on the wall, with a tea table and two seats in front of it. There are bookshelves on the surrounding wall of the television filled with books in different colors. Slaine recalled how he rarely held a book as a child, as books are only popular on Earth where he hardly stayed at.

“You’ll be living here for a while and I’ll be taking care of you Slaine-san” a voice behind him said. He faced her with a questioning look, “There are people who are concerned with your welfare while in-” she looked down and started again in a hush voice, “-in prison. That’s why we hope you’ll eat and feel better here before you meet her Highness. She really hopes to restart your friendship.”

_Her...Highness._ Slaine thought. There’s a little twinge in his heart for which he thought had vanished from the time he spent in prison. He doesn’t know what else to feel or think though, or more likely he doesn’t want to do anything about it.

“Uhm, Slaine-san, please sit first while waiting for your lunch. You must be exhausted after your ride.” he was motioned to sit on one facing a window. There are only two windows in the room, but big enough to welcome waves of wind coming from the forest outside. 

“Kaizuka-sama has prepared everything you need in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill prolly write the 3rd one... By the end of May 2015. I hope i still remember the storyline by then OTL Coz i have a board exam soon. And i wonder why im writing this instead of studying haha.. Coz i just finished watching it last night and inahoxslaine moved me. Please pray that i pass TT^TT i know its not enough to save me, b-but i believe it’ll help! *u* 
> 
> Ohhhh hnnggggg i dunno what im doing please comment and tell me if i should continue or if ill make this long, or if i should just go and turn this into smut >_> XD ‘cause i dunno if what i write is good enough for u to read TT^TT please comment/give kudos if u liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been one week and three days since Slaine began living in his house. During which Inaho stayed in his office for three days, finishing paperwork and clearing his duties for the month early. Another week was spent to concentrate preparing for the visit of Empress Asseylum. Hopefully it was enough time to acquaint the two new people in his humble abode. He badly wants to rest on his bed now and eat decent meals. Pulling over his car, he straightened up at the sight of his recently bought house.

 

“Please eat even a little more Slaine-san. You are really thin and weak from lack of nutrients. I’m really worried for your health.” Eddelrittuo’s face pleaded in concern.

Living with a caring Eddelrittuo gave life to his eyes. She also filled him in the success of the empire and Earth in their new endeavors. The first few days were spent being wary of his surroundings and on what really this Kaizuka plans to do. Even with Eddelrittuo, he was suspicious, being left out for two years with not much news from them. Sometimes he would think of escaping the estate or killing himself here, but there’s a part of him which tells him to stay. And wait. For who? For what? He abandons the idea of thinking more and tugging a little pain in his chest. But days passed, the forgotten emotions of Slaine resurface every now and then around the highly spirited girl. There was still the lack of appetite but with Eddelrittuo’s urging, it’s hard to decline the food laid before him. Just that right now, his stomach can’t handle more than the steak, vegetable salad, and panna cotta dessert they had for lunch. The diced fruits in front of him has totally no space anymore.

_Knock, knock._

Eddelrittuo’s nagging came to a stop when the door opened after the knocks. Her eyes shone in familiarity to whoever knocked on the door.

“Kaizuka-sama!” she bowed in acknowledgment. Slaine sitting with his back on the door turned his head around to see the disdainful guy.

“Eddelrittuo, Slaine.” he nodded to them. He still had his brief case in hand and is wearing his uniform. He seems to have gone to meet them first before settling in his room. “Have you both eaten lunch?” eyeing the diced fruits on the table.

“Yes, Kaizuka-sama. We ate steak, salad and a dessert.” Eddelrittuo chimed.

Slaine’s face heated in that moment. Despite his stubbornness in prison, he seemed like a brat and a glutton.

“Hmmm. That’s good to hear. I hope you will continue eating as much, Slaine.” The latter looked away from Inaho to hide his embarrassment. “Then I will head to my room first. I’m kind of tired right now so I’ll see you in the evening at the dining area.”

 

\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---

Inaho pulled away his necktie and laid it on the sofa. He was so tired and stretched from the past week. A hot bath before resting in bed would be awesome. Taking off his clothes, he thought of how thin Slaine is. A week of feeding him full might not take immediate effect on the color of his skin and on his thinning muscles. Maybe he should send him to the gym? But he’s still weak and probably recuperating from the disuse of his muscles so exercise is out of the options. Inaho is now facing his tub and ready to dip. Hmmm. Hot springs are good for muscles.

That night he went down to see empty seats on the dining table.

“Where are Eddelrittuo and Slaine?” he asked one of the maids.

“They have not yet come down, Kaizuka-sama. Should I call them?”

“Yes, please.”

After a while, he saw the maid come down with Eddelrittuo and Slaine behind. Slaine’s eyebrows are crossed while going down the stairs. He was also being supported by Eddelrittuo in every step. They arrived on the table, nodding at Inaho and proceeded to eat in silence. Inaho brought down his eating utensils and started, “How was your stay, Slaine?”

Slaine met his eyes and shifted in his seat. “Why am I here?” Inaho eyed Eddelrittuo. “I could be taken care of anywhere and stay there. Why here?” Slaine clarified.

“Because you’ll be safer here. Nobody else knows this new place of mine. It’s also away from the city and is secured from anybody who might see you. I thought the nature around might be good too.”

Slaine doesn’t seem to be contented with his answer as his eyebrows are still scrunched up.

“Slaine, finish your food. Tomorrow we will also go somewhere.” Inaho briefly stated. Slaine looks like he is about to protest when Inaho stood up and continued. “Eddelrittuo, see to it that he finish his food, he’s still thin. And prepare both of you another set of clothes. We are going to a hot spring tomorrow by 10am.”

Slaine’s expression contorted to a mix of shock and confusion as Inaho headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote chap 1&2 in the morning, then 3 in the afternoon last month. So im kind of at a loss why they are going to the hot springs. Hopefully ill remember it after i rewatch aldnoah.zero tomorrow. Then write chapter 4.
> 
> And im not sure if slaine is getting OOC, but i don’t intend to do so actually. Cause i think they have this emotional equation in the anime: Slaine98%+Inaho2%=100%  
> and i plan on using that for the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onsen=Hotsprings
> 
> Only Eddelrittuo uses the honorifics because I can’t imagine her not doing so. The others I can haha... And she uses “-sama” to kaizuka ‘cause he’s a person of position+employer now; Slaine was an aristocrat demoted to prisoner+subject of employment, and is referred with “-san” out of respect by Eddelrittuo.
> 
> I changed the date on when Asseylum will arrive in chapter 1; from 2 weeks to 3 months. Can’t recall why it was just two weeks before, but with the current plot in mind, it should be 3 months. You don’t have to reread it as that’s the only change...and im correcting some wrong grammar and spelling i come across.

Inaho on the driver’s seat, Eddelrittuo and Slaine on the back seat; the whole ride can be compared to an iceberg with the silence and cold air in the car. Even Eddelrittuo’s bright outbursts regarding the scenery outside and whatnot cannot quake it. Slaine’s eyebrows remained furrow for the entire journey albeit he somehow acknowledges the efforts Eddelrittuo pours in. Inaho--a natural poker-face--is himself.

They arrived in a simple looking inn located in the middle of nowhere. The group continued their silent parade as everything was already prepared by an old couple who seem to be the owners of the establishment. After eating lunch, the group was divided into two as they were led to their respective rooms.

“Is there no other room?” Slaine spoke the first word between the two men.

“There is,” Inaho plainly replied.

“Can’t I-”

“It’s more economical this way, there’s the issue of your safety and my peace of mind.”

“But-”

“Slaine, we’ll be living together in a house for at least a month, so you better get used to being with me. Nothing will change my mind. Just settle down peacefully.”

Slaine stared at Inaho in disbelief as the latter sheds his clothes. He has to stay for three days with his former enemy in a single room. What else can go wrong?

“Eddelrittuo-”

“She has to stay in another room for gender issues. We’ll still meet-up during meals and walks in the garden. For now ease your self. We came from a two-hour ride. Do not be bothered with useless thoughts.” Inaho said in finality as he plopped down on the tatami. “It’s still early for a bath. Let’s rest for now.”

With that Inaho closed his right eye. Slaine left his mouth hanging for a minute as he stared at the insufferable man. Realizing he cannot retort anymore, he decided to fix his luggage in a far corner. Exhaustion clouded his eyes and unknowingly lulled him to sleep.

 

\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---

Slaine woke up with a sting in his right arm. He must have been sleeping on it as tatami marks are tattooed red on his skin when he inspected them. Turning around, he saw Inaho sleeping. _He must’ve been tired from driving._ Slaine, clutching his right arm, sat facing the brown-haired man. From his position, the eyepatch on Inaho’s left eye can slightly be seen. It drew him in, and within seconds he’s beside Inaho. His hands hovered above the eyepatch when his wrists were stopped by a hand. Inaho’s good eye opened, looking directly at Slaine.

“I-” Slaine quickly pulled his hand away but the firm grip on his wrist did not allow it. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Inaho’s stare made Slaine look away. The former sat up facing him, much to Slaine’s discomfort. “I didn’t mean to harm you or anything. I-I was just looking,” stuttered Slaine.

“I’m not saying anything-”

“You’re still holding my wrist!” Slaine looked back at Inaho as if to prove a point. The latter took notice of his own hand still clutching the thin man. His grip loosened and the wrist quickly vanished from his grasp.

“Should we eat first or take a bath?” Inaho asked as if nothing happened.

_I totally do not understand this man._

 

\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---

 

Slaine decided to see the lighthearted Eddelrittuo to remove his mind off the recent happening with the other man. He found her in the garden animatedly talking with a little girl dressed as a staff of the _onsen_. Memories of a beautiful, graceful blonde woman with a little girl in green beside her flooded his mind. How he would look at her in awe, how he would follow and serve her with devotion; something broke in him seeing another man in her eyes, a man who’s just as low as him-- _a Terran_ \--and slowly corrupted his mind and heart. _If he had caught your musing, then surely I can--_

A pat on his shoulder startled Slaine and looked back to see the source of his whole distress.

_Why him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can recall that Mazuurek hakushaku has a role in this story... But i can’t remember what @_@ aarrgghhhh i like Mazuurek hakushaku~
> 
> I wanna wrap a lot of things in the next one :3 This is not yet ending, but I hope to wrap some thoughts here and there.
> 
> Uhm, do u think I’ll make it short and end with 8 chapters? Or in 15 chaps? I’m not too sure if you want a slow-paced one or a fast-paced. ‘Cause personally I want to jump to the juicy parts haha but I also want to retain the story. It’s hard balancing the two. :/ and I’m indecisive XD


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t wait to try out the bath!” Eddelrittuo chattered excitedly over dinner. “It will be my first time in a natural spring. They say it’s really good for the skin and has healing properties. I peeked at it this afternoon and made me wonder how it keeps on being hot and steaming even without aldnoah or electricity! Isn’t it amazing?”

Slaine smiled at her innocence. Or more on how he himself taught another girl-

“It will be more amazing later, once you try it.” Inaho cut through his thoughts as he opens a bottle of sake*. He reached for Slaine’s shot glass and poured a small amount. “Will be good to calm your nerves.”

Slaine reluctantly took back his glass and downed it in one go. After a few more shots as his sight becomes a bit hazy, Inaho stopped giving him and called it a night. “I guess it’s time to appreciate the bath.” Slaine tried standing only to be caught by Inaho before he collapsed back. He eyed Inaho warily but didn’t utter another word as he was helped reaching their room.

“I’ll bathe tomorrow. You can go ahead now.” muttered Slaine once the door opened.

“No. The bath will be good for your muscles after the long day. I’ll be with you inside so don’t worry about sleeping in.” Inaho replied with an end. Slaine knowing he cannot argue simply complied. If a sane and lively him cannot compete with such sharp tongue, how could he in a drunken stupor? He was led to the private bath behind the other door in their room. Looking at it in the middle of the night with the full moon above made the place glisten. There was a light mist above the water which made things look dreamy.

“Can you stand by yourself?” asked Inaho which he replied with a nod. He watched Inaho slowly remove his hands on him and stripped clothes. He followed suit, stripping off his clothes and cleansing themselves before dipping in the warm water. It was Slaine’s first time to present himself bare in front of another person. True, there is a little piece of cloth covering his lower parts but having lived in Vers, there was no reason to be naked in front of another. Shaking those thoughts in his head, he dipped his toes to feel the water and felt himself relax already. Half his body was soon in contact with the water, closing his eyes as his nerves felt at ease--until he heard a splash of water near him.

 

\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---

Inaho noticed how Slaine’s mind would sometimes fly away. He will have eyes looking at thin air, body stilled and his blonde hair flowing with the wind; like he will be swayed and flown away in a minute. Inaho would absentmindedly have his hand on the pale man, rooting him in place, preventing him from going to wherever his long sighs will bring him.

Knowing Slaine’s current body and mind’s state, he proposed the onsen. He never got to know him really well with their talks limited to the duels they had during the war, mostly one-sided dialogue in the prison and random harangues.

Seeing Slaine relax into the tub, he quickly followed suit, slipping in the warmth of the water. It seemed to startle Slaine as wary eyes fell upon him. 

“Sorry, if I forgot to warn you.” Inaho said as he soaked in the hot spring. An awkward minute passed with Slaine looking down at the water and Inaho trying to stare discreetly at Slaine. Not that he wanted to further scare the latter, but having the urge of talking and at the same time letting him be at peace conflicted in himself. Of course, not that any of those skirmish in his head showed on his face which made matters worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sake=rice wine of Japan
> 
> luckily i passed my board exam and is a licensed professional now! Yey And so came in the celebrations, applications, employment & Sterek that there wasn’t much time to write. Not sure when the next one will come but i’ll finish this. Updates will be kinda slow unless inspi will come to push me forward.
> 
> released this bit just to say the story is still alive TT^TT


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed

“I think I’ll head to bed now” said Slaine after a minute in the hot spring. Inaho grabbed his hand before he was fully out of the water.  
  
“Stay for a little more. I’ll go with you after a while.” Inaho’s grip on Slaine’s arm doesn’t release until Slaine is well in the water again. Slaine heaved an internal sigh with how much he’s letting Inaho get away with everything. Inaho was looking at something faraway; Slaine followed his line of sight and they both rest in silence looking at the supposedly full moon.  
  
Staring at the destroyed moon, Slaine let his thoughts slip.  
  
“It’s like me; destroyed but still afloat.”  
  
“It cannot go back the way it was. But i think the moon still looks beautiful.”  
  
Slaine glanced at Inaho who’s still staring intensely at the moon despite his previous statement. Then suddenly looked his way with the same eyes.  
  
_Beautiful?_  
  
Slaine started to get confused as the bath slowly muddled his thoughts. He did not realize Inaho’s body leaning towards his own, and suddenly his lips met another one-it’s soft-the lips that was on him carefully caresses and spreads a warm feeling through his body. It seemed to hesitate for a while but came back with a force that led him to oblivion, his consciousness fading into the night.  
  
  
\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---  
  
His head was throbbing when he came to. Slaine hesitated opening his eyes to avoid making him dizzier as it is, but not knowing where one is after a not so pleasant passing out is equally bad. So Slaine opened his eyes and was met with the same ceiling he had been seeing the past few days.  
  
_I’m still on Earth. At the hot spring place. I was in the hot spring for too long last night, I guess._  
  
Taking in such facts he once again closed his eyes with brows furrowed as a wave of dizziness passed over his then open eyes. He can’t remember how he got inside the room, but such thinking flew out the window as thoughts seem to make his brain burst. A cold cloth was pressed on his forehead.  
  
“Slaine-san, how are you feeling?” Eddelrittuo’s face is painted in worry. Slaine tried to sit-up but was stopped by small, gentle hands. “Please rest for a while more. Inaho-sama thinks that the sake from yesterday is still too much for your body and you might have overheated as well from the bath. So please rest and I’ll bring you anything you’ll need!”  
  
“It’s just dizziness right now. What time is it?”  
  
“9 in the morning, Slaine-san. Still you shouldn’t move for a while when you’re still dizzy. I’ll bring more cold compress and request for your breakfast to be brought here. Is that okay for you?”  
  
“Yes. Where is...that guy?”  
  
“That guy? Inaho-sama? He went outside when his phone rang and hasn’t come back.”  
  
“Do you need anything else, Slaine-san? Then I’ll just call in more ice for the compress and order your breakfast. Do you have any specific request?”  
  
“Nothing, Eddelrittuo. Thank you.”  
  
“Okay! I’ll just bring lots of good food for you Slaine-san. Remember, don’t move much and rest before I’m back okay.”  
  
Slaine groaned in confirmation. There was the sound of the door opening and closing. The few minutes of silence made his headache dissipate faster. Until the door slides open once more, followed by heavier footsteps compared to the earlier tip-tap of Eddelrittuo’s feet. It stopped beside his futon, then clothes shuffled as if someone sat beside him. Slaine then opened one of his eyes to verify the existence of the other individual in the room. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Inaho, dressed in a yukata, watching him.  
  
He opened his other eye and raised his upper body to sit. Looking down, he realized he is also wearing a yukata and is revealing half of his body as the left part of his yukata had slipped down unwittingly to Slaine. He hurriedly raised it and adjusted his yukata.  
  
Inaho who had been staring for a quite a while manhandled Inaho’s chin to face his way and started to speak.  
  
“The color of your skin is getting better.”  
  
Slaine couldn’t stop the heat of shame he feels, recalling the recent scene with his yukata. Inaho released his chin when a knock was heard from the door.  
  
“Slaine-san, I’ll be coming inside with your food.” Eddelrittuo chirped as she opened the door. “Ah, Inaho-sama you are also here, should I ask the staff for your share as well? So you can eat together at the least. I already had mine early in the morning as I’m used to do so-”  
  
Eddelrittuo stopped talking when she had a good look on Slaine. “Slaine-san! Why are you red? Do you feel sick or something you should’ve told me so-” she hurriedly put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “-eh? You are not hot. You are just a bit red on the face like you’re blushing.” Eddelrittuo tilted her head in wonder. “Maybe the blood rushed to your head when you suddenly sat up? Please don’t force yourself okay?”  
Eddelrittuo looked at Slaine seriously which caused the latter to blush even more.  
   
“I’m fine, Eddelrittuo. I’m already fine.” Slaine heaved a sigh in surrender.  
  
“I also think he’s fine Eddelrittuo. I just told him that the color has certainly improved and I believe you had just noticed it too. Regarding my breakfast, I’ll eat at the restaurant. I just checked on Slaine before I head there anyway.”  
  
Inaho stood up bidding his goodbye to Slaine.  
  
“Eat well, Slaine. I’ll see you two around later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes our onsen trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Going back to Inaho’s place, he felt the lack of anything to do. It was like in prison, eat-sleep-walk around cycle with the exception of a prisonmate (Eddelrittuo) whose endless chatter he’s learned to drift in and out of. The call for Inaho while they were at the onsen seems to be for work which led to not seeing him for the past week. Then Inaho came back home on a Tuesday, and seemed to have noticed the situation.  
  
“Slaine, would you like to have anything else here? Hmm, the color is definitely back to your face but you need exercise for your muscles. What would you like to do?” Inaho said over dinner.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
The next day, four horses were delivered to the household. One is a beautiful white horse with light yellow hair. Its body and mane are glossy and it can be seen as a horse of good breed. Its saddle is golden in color with a leash of sea green. The other horse, in contrast with the white one, is a pure black one, with its iris having a tint of red. It stands tall and proud, looking intelligent and elegant. The saddle is light brown with an orange leash. The third one is brown and smaller compared to the two, with soft looking features. The seat is color white and the leash is green. The last one is a pure white horse, with a golden saddle and a leash decorated with various trinkets of different colors.  
  
“These are bought by Inaho-sama. It says here the white one with yellow is for Mr. Slaine. Ms. Eddelrittuo’s is the brown one. I’ll be the one to take care of the stables from now on. I’ll be assisting your rides as well. My name is Haruo. Pleased to meet you.” The guy who drove the vehicle containing the horses stated and bowed in greeting.  
  
“Uwaaa! It’s my first time seeing horses this near. And they are all so beautiful, did Inaho-sama really bought them? I can’t wait to ride one.” Eddelrittuo exclaimed with sparkles on her eyes.  
  
But why four?  
  
With Slaine’s eyes cast down, his heart twinged.  
  
  
\---*_^-A.Z-^_*---  
  
Inaho came back the following day. They were at the breakfast table as Inaho went straight to his seat on the dining table. The maids quickly prepared his set of utensils and poured him drink. Eddelrittuo rose up from her seat to greet him.  
  
“It’s okay Eddelrittuo. Don’t mind me, please continue eating.”  
  
“Eh, hai, Inaho-sama. Thank you again for the food.” Eddelrittuo sat down and resumed breakfast.  
  
“Have you named the horses?” Inaho asked after a few bites of his own food.  
  
“I’m thinking of ‘Royal’ for the brown one Inaho-sama, if that’s okay with you?” Eddelrittuo answered.  
  
“It’s fine. How about your horse, Slaine?” Inaho inquired.  
  
“I haven’t really thought about it... ‘Light’?” Slaine said with a question, directed at Inaho. When he saw the horse, the first things that came into his thought is that it sure shines nicely under the sunlight. Also, it looks trustworthy and gentle but firm and fast, like Hark-no, that sounds rude.  
  
“That’s a nice name.” Inaho agreed. “Did Haruo teach you the basics yesterday, or not yet?”  
  
Eddelrittuo looked at Slaine if he’ll start to answer. Seeing that the latter has no desire to respond, she replied  
  
“Not yet, Inaho-sama. Haruo-san told us that he’ll acclimate the horses first with the new surrounding so we left them yesterday. Instead we finished Liebestraum in A flat by Frans Liszt on the piano. Slaine-san is really good with his hands.”  
  
Slaine can’t stop the heat rushing to his cheeks when he heard Eddelrittuo. How can she just say that?!  
  
“I hope to hear it one of these days then.” Inaho stated with a smile. “Haaa, I’ve solved one of their sudden concerns and hopefully they won’t be contacting me again for the following weeks. So you’ll be expecting my stay here for a while.”  
  
Slaine internally groaned (but Inaho can see through it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in writing this, I have episode 12 season 2 of Aldnoah.Zero in loop XD


End file.
